


Private Declarations

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Brumeier's comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, passing love notes when a relationship is still secret".  This isn't exactly what you wanted, but it's what came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Declarations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



By anyone on Atlantis' observation, Major Evan Lorne was just good friends with Botanist David Parrish, just like Colonel John Sheppard was just good friends with Chief Scientist Rodney McKay. And because of the US Military's _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ policy (which Elizabeth Weir had been fighting tooth and nail to rescind within the expedition, now that communications with Earth were normalized again), that's how most people saw them, because both Evan and David were passionate in the bedroom, while staying cordial out in public. Evan hated keeping it a secret, but if they were to make it until the policy was removed, he would do anything to keep David by his side.

But it was Laura Cadman who figured it out, and when she asked Evan about it, the blood ran from his face. And it wasn't like Evan and David were giving each other away, leaving love notes or heartfelt messages. No, they had been careful; Evan painted plants and scenery that David had thought beautiful and presented him with the colorful canvases, while David managed to fill much of Evan's quarters, as well as his office, with cuttings from plants. And when the plants got too plentiful, David started giving Evan ground flower petals and exotic leaves that could be mixed in to make all new colors.

When he finds his voice, Evan quietly asks, "How... How did you know?" He can't help it when he glances around to make sure they're alone.

Laura reaches out, touching Evan's arm and startling him a bit. "Major... _Evan_ ," she says. "It's okay. Honestly." 

Evan looks at her, _really_ studies her, and he knows he loves her like a sister and could trust her. But still, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing anything overt that would get David injured or him discharged. "But seriously, how did you know?"

It's then that David and two Marines call from the distance. Evan can't help but smile when David waves at him. His eyes are crinkled up when he turns to Laura, seeing nothing but care and compassion coming from her.

Elbowing Evan playfully, Cadman just responds, "You can't hide true love, Ev."


End file.
